


31 Days of Christmas Drabbles

by hogwartsahoy



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Drabbles, Christmas Fluff, December - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, London, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsahoy/pseuds/hogwartsahoy
Summary: One Cursed Child Christmas themed drabble every day in December, focusing on different couples, friendships and families at all stages of their lives!
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Karl Jenkins/Albus Severus Potter, Polly Chapman/Yann Fredericks, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Christmas Lights - Albus & Scorpius

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Long time, no post! I originally intended to post these only on Twitter, but I thought it might be a nice idea to pop them up on Ao3 too, so here I am posting them here! There'll be one a day for the whole of December and I'm very excited about them. I hope you like reading them and have a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

“Do you need some help with those?”

Albus stood in the door of the living room, hair still wet from the shower, a towel over his shoulder, wrapped up in his cosiest dressing gown. It was his favourite and had been gifted to him by Scorpius the year before for Christmas.

This year, Scorpius was dangerously standing on a chair by the living room window, holding Christmas lights in his hands, trying to get them around the top of the tree which was much, much taller than the both of them. It _just_ touched the roof. They both hadn’t realised how tall it was until they got it inside.

Scorpius turned to see Albus standing in the door. “I mean no offence, Albus, but I’m not quite sure you’re tall enough to help me. And I’m standing on a _chair._ ”

“I didn’t mean help like _that,_ ” he snorted, walking further into the room. “I meant magic. Why aren’t you using magic anyway? It’d be so much easier. Mum and dad always used to use magic to decorate ours. Except they’d let us kids put the decorations on.”

He shook his head. “I want to do it by hand. I can’t rely on magic all the time. I should learn to do some things by myself,” he said. Then, he leant forward to try and fix the lights and get them into the right position again.

Albus chuckled and shrugged. “Fine, no magic. But at least let me spot you? I don’t want you falling off that chair and hurting the Christmas tree.”

“Excuse me?” Scorpius paused and looked down at Albus who was now standing at his feet. “Hurt the _tree?_ What about me?”

“Shh,” Albus said. “Focus. You’ll fall.”

Scorpius screwed up his nose and went back to the lights. “I’ll fall on you if you’re not careful.”

“That’s fine,” Albus replied simply. “I’ll always catch you if you fall.”


	2. Sweater Paws - Albus & Karl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus has sweater paws and Karl can't stop staring.

Albus had _sweater paws_ and Karl couldn’t stop staring.

They were out for the morning, planning on getting some Christmas shopping done, but with the busy London streets, they’d been forced to walk separately. Albus had taken the lead, wandering ahead of Karl. He constantly glanced back, as if to make sure he was still there, and Karl always was. He stuck to Albus like glue.

It hadn’t taken Karl long to notice the sweater paws, the sleeves of his knitted jumper – made by his Grandma Molly last Christmas, a lovely deep green colour with threads of silver throughout – pulled down over his hands to protect them from the cold. His reasoning was that if he couldn’t hold Karl’s hands, he’d warm them himself.

Karl thought they were the cutest things he’d ever seen.

When the crowd eased up a little and Karl could finally walk alongside Albus again, his hand found Albus’ with ease, holding it over the top of the sleeve, not even caring that he couldn’t entwine their fingers this way. Albus looked at him, eyebrows furrowed but lips curled up into a smile nonetheless.

“You okay there?” He asked gently.

“Yep,” Karl flashed him a grin. “You’re just cute is all.”

Albus snorted, yet blush rose to his cheeks. “If you say so.”


	3. Dress Up Santa - Harry & Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry dresses up as Santa for the first and last time on Christmas.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Harry frowned, staring down at his outfit. He looked up at the others in the room – Ron, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Arthur. “I’m going to be the laughing stock of Christmas if I do this.”

Ron walked towards him, smirking. “Which is why you _have_ to do it, mate.”

Harry narrowed his eyes, yet decided to go through with it after encouragement from the others, and especially from George and Bill, who insisted he would be the _legend_ of Christmas rather than the laughing stock. He seemed to take their word for it. But the second he stepped out of Ron’s old bedroom and headed down the stairs of The Burrow to the waiting family in the living room, regret settled in his stomach.

Sure, the smile that the two year old Lily gave when she saw him, followed by the look of pure joy on little Albus’ face and the laughter from the six year old James made it at least a _little_ worth it. He played along. Lily thought it was _wonderful._ And then James came and sat up on his lap and said one simple sentence.

“You’re not good at pretending to be Santa, dad. You should stick to your job.”

Ginny, who had been standing rather close, failed to hide her laughter at hearing her eldest sons admission. Harry’s lips twitched and he nodded at James’ words.

Safe to say, he’d never dress up as Santa for Christmas Day ever again.


	4. Gingerbread Men - Albus & Scorpius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius' attempt at making Gingerbread Men doesn't quite go to plan. Albus has an idea of how to help.

“No, no, no, no!”

Albus came running out of the bathroom, mouth full of toothpaste and toothbrush in hand to see what all the noise was about. Scorpius had been making gingerbread men to take to The Burrow for Christmas lunch tomorrow.

“What did you do? Are you okay?” Albus asked, worried, through his tooth paste filled mouth.

“I’m fine. But the gingerbread men…” Scorpius shook his head. “They did not fare quite as well, I’m afraid.”

He leant down to open the oven and the smoke that poured out was the first sign of bad news. Scorpius was quick to hold up his wand and dispel the smoke so that the alarm wouldn’t be set off.

Albus hesitantly walked into the kitchen and peered into the oven. The tray of Gingerbread men, which had been perfectly shaped when Albus went to get ready for bed, were now essentially a single piece of gingerbread, taking up the entire tray. The most horrifying part of it were the small eyes Scorpius had added to them, which now made it look like a large cookie with eight sets of eyes.

“That’s unlucky,” Albus managed.

Scorpius looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Will you go and finish brushing your teeth before you dribble down your front?”

Albus snorted and obliged, returning to the bathroom for another minute before rejoining Scorpius in the kitchen. He’d removed the gingerbread men from the oven and let it rest on the cutting board.

“I can’t save this,” he frowned.

“They’ll just break if you try and cut them into gingerbread men shapes, won’t they?”

Scorpius nodded and leant on the bench, head falling into his hands. “I was trying to make a good impression and I failed.”

“Hey, Albus shook his head. “No, we can save them. They… they don’t have to be gingerbread men, do they? What if we just… break them into pieces and ice them? They’d still be gingerbread cookies. And we could make red and green icing.”

“But… you were about to go to bed!”

He shrugged and pulled one of the stools over to sit down. “And now you need help, so I’m here to help. So come on. Help me break this into pieces, and then let’s get icing. There’s only two hours until Christmas.”

Scorpius’ eyes sparkled as he looked at his boyfriend. He found himself unable to hold back a smile as he pulled up a stool of his own. Once again, Albus became a saviour of his Christmas.


	5. The Missing Tinsel - Draco, Astoria & Scorpius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the tinsel goes missing, there's only one place it can be: with Scorpius.

Astoria looked around the drawing room, arms crossed over her chest. She could have _sworn_ she’d seen that red tinsel here only a few minutes ago. She was half way through decorating the drawing room and was about to hang the tinsel over the double doors leading to the garden but… where had it disappeared to?

She frowned and grabbed her wand, ready to _Accio_ it to her, wherever it was, when she heard a small giggle. A giggle that sounded _very much_ like the giggle of her three year old son, Scorpius, who was _supposed_ to be making lunch with his father in the kitchen.

Her wand safely back in the pocket of her dress, she wandered out of the drawing room and into the hall, hesitantly searching for the noise, when she spotted the culprit. Both of the laughter _and_ the missing tinsel.

Scorpius stood dead center in the hallway, a grin on his face and tinsel wrapped around him, covering most of his blonde hair and also acting as a scarf _and_ a coat. He looked up at his mother, eyes mischievous, just as Draco stepped out of the kitchen down the hall, spotted his son and stifled a laugh.

“I’m sorry, he was right–” Draco began, but Astoria help up a hand.

“Have you seen Scorpius anywhere, Draco?” She asked, a little playfully. “Because all I can see is this pile of tinsel on the floor and there’s no Scorpius anywhere.”

Scorpius giggled again.

Draco walked towards the pair. “No, I can’t say I have,” he replied, understanding exactly what Astoria’s intentions were now. “Shall I help you take this tinsel into the drawing room where it should be?”

She nodded and watched, hiding a smile behind her hand as Draco knelt down and scooped Scorpius and the tinsel up in his arms effortlessly before wandering into the drawing room. Scorpius was desperately trying to control his laughter now, but was failing rather rapidly.

“Darling,” Draco said, “this tinsel seems to be _moving_.”

“Moving?” Astoria faked a gasp. “How could it move?”

“I don’t quite know,” he shook his head then carefully sat Scorpius and the tinsel on the sofa in the middle of the room. “But look at it. It’s shaking!”

It was, in fact, shaking simply due to the fact that little Scorpius was laughing so hard.

Astoria leant in a little closer. “Do you hear that, Draco?”

“Hear what?”

“It’s making a noise. The tinsel is making a noise now!”

Scorpius’ hands came up to cover his mouth as his giggles became louder.

“No,” Draco shook his head. “No, tinsel can’t make noises like that.”

“Are you _sure_?” Astoria kept playing, though she could see Scorpius’ giggling form through the tinsel and even the simple sight of that set her heart alight.

“Positive. Perhaps we’ll have to take it back to the store.”

Astoria met her husband’s glimmering eyes. “You think so? Do they do returns?”

“They do,” Draco nodded. “I’ll take it in right now.”

He leant down and moved to pick up Scorpius again when Scorpius _finally_ cracked, laughing even louder and pulling the tinsel off of his head. Giggles filled the drawing room.

“It’s me! It’s me, dada!” He exclaimed through his laughter.

“Merlin’s Beard!” Draco stepped back with a laugh. “Do you see this little niffler in the tinsel, Astoria?”

Scorpius giggled again and threw his arms up in the air.

Astoria, grinning from ear to ear, crouched down to be closer to Scorpius’ height. Her heart was warm at the sight of her son’s smiling face, and even more so at how playful Draco was being with him. “I do. What a cute little niffler. We might just have to keep him. What do you think?”

“I think we might just have to, love,” Draco said, looking between the two most important people in his life and feeling a lot like the Grinch after his heart had grown. He knelt down beside Astoria. “What do you think, little niffler? Shall we keep you?”

Scorpius nodded excitedly and Draco’s smile grew. He leant forward and scooped both the tinsel and Scorpius up into his arms.

“I have one condition, though. Niffler’s _must_ help cook lunch in this house. Can you come and help me cook lunch for your very hardworking mother?”

“Yes, dada!” Scorpius nodded again, and then giggled. “I’m a _niffler!_ ”

Draco couldn’t help but laugh as he stepped away from the sofa, intending on heading back to the kitchen. Astoria stepped forward before he got too far and took the tinsel from Scorpius, promising she’d make it look pretty when she decorated with it.

“Come on, then, my little niffler. We’ve got work to do.”

Astoria watched, smiling and shaking her head, amused, as Draco and Scorpius left the room. She’d been happy before Draco and Scorpius entered her life, but that happiness, she now realised, was nothing compared to the happiness she felt with them by her side.


	6. Spiked Eggnog - Albus, James & Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James absolutely did NOT spike the eggnog again this year.

_“James Sirius Potter!”_

The yell came from the kitchen of the Burrow and Albus watched with a smirk as James’ ears went red and a smile started to rise to his face. James was the only person that Albus knew that thrived in situations like this. In this case, situations where he was about to be absolutely _cursed_ at by Grandma Molly.

“Everything okay, Gran?” James asked as she came into the living room.

Molly held up the jug of eggnog which she and Ginny had prepared earlier that evening for the Christmas Eve festivities. She stared at James with a fierce look in her eye that even had Albus a little scared.

“Did you spike the eggnog? _Again._ ”

It took everything in Albus not to laugh. He’d done it last Christmas, but Albus truly didn’t think he’d have the audacity to try again after the trouble he’d gotten in from both Molly _and_ Arthur. Apparently, his instincts were wrong.

James did a better job at covering up his smile. “No! I absolutely didn’t. I learnt my lesson last year, gran, I promise,” he said, holding a hand to his heart. “But you know… I did hear Uncle George saying something about the eggnog earlier. I don’t mean to throw the blame here, but…”

Albus watched as Molly’s eyes darkened.

“If it _was_ you, James Sirius…” and with that, she left the room, eggnog in hand.

James let out a breath of air and a small laugh.

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Albus asked.

“Absolutely,” James replied.


	7. Karl Elf-Kins - Albus & Karl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl has finally decided on an outfit for the Annual Ministry Christmas Party. But it's not quite what Albus was expecting.

_“What on earth are you wearing and why are you wearing it?”_

Albus’ ears went pink as he looked at his boyfriend, stood in the door of their bedroom dressed head to toe in a green elf suit. Karl looked like he’d accidentally ended up lost in London from the North Pole. Then Karl clicked his heels, and _bells rang._

“I am a tiny Christmas elf, and if you make fun of me, I’ll tell Santa,” Karl said.

“Santa doesn’t exist,” Albus narrowed his eyes.

Karl gaped and stepped out of the bedroom, the bells on his heels jingling as he walked towards Albus, sitting on the couch, legs folded up under himself.

He held up a hand. “Don’t you dare come any closer to me, elf.”

As if that would stop him.

“It’s rule number one of the Elf Code – we don’t listen to humans.”

“Oh, is that right?” Albus rolled his eyes and slumped down on the couch.

In all honesty, he _was_ rather amused with his boyfriend at this current moment, though he wouldn’t admit that because he knew that Karl liked it when he was cheeky and sarcastic with him. Still, it didn’t stop Albus from wondering why Karl was dressed up like that. And where had he even gotten the costume.

Karl stopped in front of the lounge, spun around in a circle and finished by throwing his arms up in the air. “Ta-da! This is my costume for the Ministry Christmas Party that we got invited to. _That_ is why I have assumed the personality of an elf.”

Albus raised his eyebrows. He _had_ to be joking. ”You– you’re wearing _that_ to the Ministry of Magic Christmas Party?”

He nodded.

With a deep sigh, Albus grabbed his wand from the couch beside him, muttered “ _Accio Ministry Christmas Party invitation”_ and it came whirling over to him from the fridge. He heard the magnet holding it there clatter to the floor, but he’d deal with that later. Once it was in his hands, he stood up and moved to stand beside Karl. He pointed to a line on the paper.

“All attendees at the Annual Ministry of Magic Christmas Party are required to dress _formally_ and _appropriately._ The event will be monitored as it is an event showcasing the Wizarding World. No joke making or tomfoolery will be allowed.”

Karl sighed. “Yes, I did see that. But did you not see this?” He pointed to a blank spot underneath the part that Albus had read out. “Costumes are encouraged but not required.”

Albus looked up at him, eyebrows raised. “It doesn’t say that.”

“It does, just there.”

He didn’t even bother to look at the page again. “It does not say that, Karl.”

“ _Fine,_ it doesn’t say that! But this costume is not informal, nor inappropriate! It’s not joke making _or_ tomfoolery – which is a very cool word, by the way – it’s just _fun!_ ”

Albus sighed and fell back down on the couch, letting the invitation fall from his hand and flutter to the ground. Karl frowned and crouched down in front of him, reaching out and taking hold of his hands. He squeezed them gently.

“Will it embarrass you if I wear this? Because if it will, I won’t wear it,” Karl said softly. The last thing he wanted was to make Albus uncomfortable, especially considering this was the first Ministry Christmas party they’d been invited to since Albus had started anonymously publishing poems in the Daily Prophet.

“But then you’ll be unhappy,” Albus pouted.

“I’ll only be unhappy if you are, Albus.”

Albus let go of one of his hands to reach out and take the small elf hat off of Karl’s head, only to put it on his own head. “I think we shouldn’t make such an impression at our very first Ministry Christmas party. Because I’m nervous enough anyway. _But_ if you agree not to wear it to this one, I’ll get an elf costume of my own and we can wear them to The Burrow on Christmas Day. In front of _all_ of my family.”

Karl’s smile brightened up. “Seriously? You’ll match with me?”

“Is that a deal?”

“Heck yeah, it’s a deal,” Karl laughed, moving to sit on the couch next to Albus. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leant in to peck his cheek. “You look adorable in that elf hat by the way. Not as cute as me… but still cute.”

“Don’t make me regret this, Jenkins.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Potter.”


	8. A Walk in the Snow - Scorpius & Astoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Astoria take a snowy morning walk.

Astoria had always felt a particular sense of calm whenever surrounded by snow and a cool breeze. As soon as she woke up on a brisk December morning and noticed that the grounds were covered in snow she’d dressed in her best snow coat and beanie and slipped out of the house to take a wander before any more snow fell.

Despite the weather, birds still chirped in the trees as she wandered down the driveway – though it was covered in snow now, she still knew the way. The sun was still trying to peek through clouds up above and yet there was a gentle breeze drifting through the leaves of the trees, cold enough to chill her through her coat.

She’d nearly reached the end of the driveway when someone apparated beside her.

“Morning, mum,” Scorpius greeted with a small smile.

“You chose to apparate here instead of walk?” She asked, amused.

He shrugged a shoulder. “You’re a fast walker, and I’m still half asleep.”

Astoria smiled and extended an arm to him. “I’m going to head to the garden. Do you want to come with me?”

Scorpius nodded excitedly, despite his half asleep state, and hooked his arm through hers. He was taller than her, but not quite as tall as Draco, yet he walked with his mother easily back up the driveway. “You know dad will hate you coming out here on your own because you could get sick.”

“He’ll get over it,” Astoria shrugged. “He’s been so busy lately. He deserved a sleep in. I couldn’t bring myself to wake him up. Clearly you couldn’t, either.” She glanced up at him with raised eyebrows.

“For the same reason as you,” he explained succinctly.

In the distance, the garden started to come into view.

“Are you excited about having the Potter’s over for Christmas?” She asked, changing the subject. She didn’t want to spend all her time worrying about Draco, especially when he spent so much time worrying about her. She’d been sick, and some days she still was. But she was better than she had been, and she focused on that.

Scorpius’ face brightened. “I am,” he grinned down at her. “Albus said that it’s likely going to be a little weird since they’ve spent every Christmas at the Burrow since they were children, but they’re all excited to spend the day with us.” He pulled a hand out of his pocket. “And, well, they’re going to be spending a lot more Christmases with us because of this.” The engagement ring on his finger glinted a little in the light.

“Perhaps you’ll get to spend next Christmas with him at the Burrow, then.”

“And you’ll come, too.”

Astoria raised her eyebrows. “You’re sure we’d be welcome? I know that the Potter’s have been very accommodating with us, with your father especially, but when you consider what your grandfather did and often said to Albus’ grandparents, what sort of person Draco was to their children? What Lucius did to Ginny especially?”

“Yes, you’d be welcome,” Scorpius said simply. “The Potter’s and the Weasley’s both know that judging a person for their past is never the way to go. They know that dad isn’t the same boy he was, and they know he’s not his father. They know I’m me, and they know you’re you. They don’t hold our surname or the family we’re a part of against us, just like we don’t hold their family against them. Not anymore, anyway. And Ginny… she doesn’t hold that against dad. She doesn’t blame him for that, and I think because she feels that way, her parents would trust that.”

“You think?” Astoria looked up at him.

“I do. Ask Ginny yourself if you don’t believe me.”

Astoria smiled faintly. “I will. But not because I don’t believe you, because I do, sweetheart.” She squeezed his arm gently as they finally reached the garden and looked around at the snow covered flower beds. “One thing I hate about winter is how the snow covers all of this beauty up. We should have a greenhouse by now.”

“Dad’ll build you one if you ask, you know,” Scorpius said.

She met her son’s eyes. “I made up blueprints for one months ago, but we never got around to doing it all, what with the spontaneous trip to Paris and your engagement. I’ll mention it to him in the New Year and see if he’ll lend a hand.”

Scorpius smirked. “He will. You know he’d do anything for you.”

“That’s love for you,” Astoria smiled, shrugging a shoulder. “We should head back in. It looks like it’s going to start snowing again soon, and I don’t want your father to worry when he wakes up to an empty house.”

The pair began the short walk back to the house, smiles on their faces from the brief yet comforting walk the two of them had just shared. And when they’d warmed up from the cold, Draco had been woken up by the smell of fresh pancakes made by Scorpius and Astoria, and it felt like Christmas had come early.


	9. The Christmas Carol Debacle - Albus & Scorpius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas carols aren't quite as fun as Albus remembers them to be.

Albus had agreed to watch the Christmas film with Scorpius simply to make him happy. He hadn’t realised two things – one, how tired he was, and two, how much Christmas carols got on his nerves. Most especially when he was sleepy.

The movie was nearly over, a large singing scene taking place, and Albus fought the urge to plug his ears as he sunk down into the couch even more. He subtly yawned, hiding it behind his hoodie so that Scorpius wouldn’t see him. Not that he was looking, anyway. He was much too enthralled by the music.

Scorpius hummed along with the song that was being sung, which soon faded off into the credits. Albus released a sigh of relief and sat up a little, yet Scorpius continued humming along with it. He turned to Albus with a smile on his face.

“What did you think?”

Albus desperately hoped he’d appear indifferent for Scorpius’ sake. “It was okay.”

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. He could read Albus like a book. He’d always been able to. “You’re a terrible liar, you know. You try, and that’s what matters, but it turns out terribly for you in the end. You should just save yourself the trouble and tell the truth.”

“Oh?” Albus raised his eyebrows. “Okay then. If you hum one more note of this Christmas carol, I might have no choice but to use the leglocker curse on you. Either that or I’m moving out.”

The laugh that Scorpius let out nearly made Albus smile.

“ _Sure,_ Albus, _sure._ You’re still a terrible liar, even when you’re trying not to be.”

Albus huffed. “Fine. But tomorrow, _I_ get to pick the Christmas movie.”

“Deal.”


	10. Christmas Hats - Harry & Lily Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has a request for her father before the Christmas festivities begin.

Lily sat on the floor of the kitchen, dressed in fake elf ears and a sparkly green dress. In her hands, she held a red hat – much too big for her small head, considering she was only six years old, put the _perfect_ size for her father, who was standing by the fridge trying to remove the trifle he’d made for the Christmas Eve dinner at The Burrow without knocking over the apple pie sat beside it.

He successfully removed it, sitting it on the counter beside the fridge and letting out a breath before looking down at Lily. “You getting up soon, Lils? We’ll be off in a minute or two. As soon as James is finished in the bathroom,” he said, then added a small “Kid always takes forever to do his hair” afterwards.

She looked up at him and held up the hat. “Only if you wear this.”

Harry looked at the hat and let out a small laugh. “Ah, I’ve dressed up as Santa before, Lils, and it didn’t go down well. But why don’t you put it on? You could be a Santa elf. That’d be cool, right?”

Frowning, Lily pushed herself up from the floor and held out the hat to her father.

“No, I want you to wear it. Because you don’t look very Christmassy.”

“I don’t?” Harry raised his eyebrows, knowing full well that the red tie he’d put on didn’t make him look festive at all, only very formal. Truthfully, he didn’t want to wear the hat. Not after what happened when he’d dressed as Santa before, but he didn’t want to disappoint Lily either, and the look on her face was already tugging at his heartstrings.

Lily’s small “ _please_ ” was what tipped him over the line, and even though the look James gave him when he walked downstairs almost made him pull the hat off again, the joy in Lily’s eyes as they left for the Burrow made it all worth it.


	11. Mistletoe - Astoria & Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco spots some mistletoe on a trip to Diagon Alley.

Draco screwed up his nose as he looked at the mistletoe hanging from the roof above him. It had been Astoria’s idea to come out to Diagon Alley for a bit of Christmas shopping before Scorpius got home for the holidays, and while it had taken some convincing, Draco had finally agreed to go with her.

But now, as he stared at the mistletoe, he wished he’d chosen different.

“Oh, how convenient,” he hummed.

Astoria glanced up from their spot in Flourish and Blotts where they were picking out some books for Scorpius and laughed. “I was wondering when we’d run into some of that. I read in the Prophet last week that Diagon Alley has been going all out for the season. I suppose that’s one way to do it.”

“But doesn’t that mean we have to… you know,” he glanced around them as if he was a fourteen year old boy afraid of public affection rather than a fully grown adult with a _wife,_ “kiss?”

She laughed, and Draco fell in love with her all over again.

“No,” she shook her head, smiling. Then, she decided to take Draco off guard and stood on her tip toes to press a quick kiss to his cheek. “But I can do that. I don’t think all of Flourish and Blotts need to see us kissing.”

She turned to look at the shelf in front of her again and Draco felt blush rising to his cheeks. He cleared his throat and let out a small laugh. Perhaps he _was_ a fourteen year old boy afraid of public affection after all.


	12. Advent Calendar Mishaps - Harry, James Sirius & Lily Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advent calendars aren't as simple as they seem in the Potter household.

Harry inwardly cringed as he heard the yell of “ _DAAAAAD!”_ from down in the kitchen. Even with his office door slightly closed he could hear everything, and he already hadn’t gotten half the work done today that he’d intended to. Standing up from his chair and leaving the room, he padded downstairs, ready to deal with the children. Ginny was lucky she’d been called in to work.

“What is it, Lily?” He said, entering the kitchen.

Two of his three children stood in the kitchen. Lily was clutching her advent calendar, the six year old holding it like it would suddenly grow legs and run away from her. James had his arms crossed, a frown on his face.

“James ate my advent chocolate for today and he won’t let me have his.”

Harry looked between his two children and sighed. “Let her have your chocolate, James. You know you shouldn’t eat other peoples advent chocolates.”

“I can’t!” James exclaimed, shaking his head rather fiercely. “I ate it too. I told her!”

 _Of course he did,_ Harry thought.

“Okay, then you’ll give Lily your chocolate for tomorrow and you’ll go without.”

James’ jaw dropped. “But that’s not fair!”

“Neither is eating your sisters advent chocolate, James.”

Harry watched as James struggled to come up with a comeback but failed. After the two were settled again and he was nearly positive there would be no more fights, Harry headed back upstairs to continue working.

In the kitchen, Lily frowned and slumped against the counter. “Dad’s too smart.”

James huffed. “I really thought that would work.”

The plan had been simple: both Lily and James had eaten their chocolates for today, but both wanted another one. If Lily blamed James for eating hers, then their father would have to take them into town to buy a chocolate, and then James would sneak one of his own into the basket and they’d _both_ end up with more chocolate.

Instead, James was down an advent chocolate.

“Wait. I still get my chocolate tomorrow, don’t I?”

Lily nodded. “If dad doesn’t see you eating it.”

“He won’t,” James hummed. “We’ll try again next week.”


	13. More Than Anything - Scorpius & Astoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius loves Christmas more than anything... well, nearly.

Scorpius was sat in front of the Christmas tree, the five year old staring up at all the glittering lights that reflected off the baubles and cast shadows all around the room. His eyes were wide as he watched them. _This_ was why Christmas was his favourite time of year, and he was happy to admit that.

The door creaked open and he didn’t even move as Astoria walked into the room, holding a small plate of cookies for them both, and a hot chocolate for him. Draco was at the Ministry late, so she’d gone all out to make Scorpius’ Christmas Eve a memorable one. She sat down on the floor beside him and held out the hot chocolate.

“Are you excited for tomorrow, honey?” She asked after he took a sip.

Scorpius nodded excitedly. “I am! I love Christmas more than anything.”

“What, even more than me?” Astoria couldn’t help but smile at her son.

He took another sip of his hot chocolate and then shook his head. “No. I love you more than Christmas. Dad, too. But Christmas is second. I love Christmas, too.”

Astoria wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him gently into her side. “I love Christmas, too. And I love spending Christmas with you and your dad. Now… when we’re done with these cookies and your hot chocolate, what do you say to helping me wrap one last present upstairs for your dad?”

Scorpius’ eyes lit up even more and he grinned. “I love wrapping presents!”


	14. Flying Pigs - Teddy & James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has an idea for a Christmas present for Teddy.

James laughed – one of those laughs that meant he’d just found something _incredibly_ silly and also the kind of laugh that’s ever so slightly threatening. Teddy, from his spot in the next aisle, poked his head around the corner to see what James was laughing at, instinctually knowing he had to look rather than stay in the dark.

The sight of it was both not what he expected and worse.

“You are not buying me that for Christmas,” Teddy said.

“Why not? It’s fun!” James grinned.

Teddy shook his head. “I’ll break up with you if you do.”

James snorted, yet obliged Teddy in leaving the aisle without the small statue of a flying pig with _very heavy eyeliner_ and fishnet tights. Teddy didn’t have to know that James was planning on returning to the store tomorrow or the day after – whenever Teddy was at work – to buy the statue for him.

And if Teddy _did_ break up with him because of it… well, it’d be an interesting story to tell at parties, wouldn’t it? _I got broken up with because I bought my boyfriend a statue of a flying pig with fishnet tights._ James smiled at the thought. Teddy wouldn’t actually go through with it. But the idea of the stories James could tell made it very amusing.


	15. The Lost Present - Albus & Karl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl has kinda, sorta, maybe lost Albus' Christmas present.

“So,” Karl walked into the living room with a haunted look behind his eyes and a sheepish smile on his face. It was Christmas morning and the two had just finished breakfast and were about to get started on opening up presents. “We have a problem.”

Albus, sat on the floor by the fire, frowned. “Uh oh.”

Karl sat down beside him, crossing his legs and tugging at the sleeves of his pyjama shirt. He laughed a little, and then figured it’d be better to get right into it. “The thing is, I bought you several presents… but the most important one, I hid after I wrapped it because I didn’t want you to go around shaking all the presents and break it.”

It took everything for Albus not to laugh. When would _he_ be the one to shake the presents? That was most definitely Karl’s thing. Still, he gave him the benefit of the doubt and stayed quiet, letting him continue.

“Yeah, I forgot where I hid your present,” Karl said simply.

Albus couldn’t hold back his laugh, now. “Of course you did. Why am I not surprised?”

Karl buried his head in his hands. “I’m sorry. I was so excited about it – I can tell you what it is, if you want–“

“No, no!” Albus reached out and pulled Karl’s hands away from his face. “Keep it a surprise. We’ll find it in a few months when we’re spring cleaning or something and it’ll be a nice surprise then. And you bought me other things. And you’re here!”

Blush coloured Karl’s cheeks. “Are you saying I’m like your Christmas present?”

Albus scrunched up his nose. “You say it like that and suddenly it sounds less cool.”

Karl laughed and he leant over to press his lips to Albus’. “You’re not mad?”

“No, not at all,” he shook his head. “Amused, but not mad. Now come on. We’ve got all these presents to open, and I bought you some _really_ good ones this year, and I can’t wait another minute to see you open them, so get started.”


	16. The Christmas Threat - Albus, Karl, Polly, Yann & Craig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl is impatient. Albus, Polly, Yann and Craig are amused.

“ _Craig Bowker Jr., if you don’t come out of that room in the next thirty seconds, I’m throwing your Christmas present out of the window, and don’t think I won’t!”_

Karl’s not so subtle voice echoed all throughout the apartment and everyone sat in the living room heard it clear as day. The three of them shared a look before Polly started laughing, leaning up against Yann behind her in her amusement.

“You’re not gonna go and berate your boyfriend for that, Al?” She asked Albus.

Albus, who was sat on the sofa closest to the Christmas tree, shook his head and took a long sip of his butterbeer. Craig had excused himself to their bedroom to wrap up a few last minute presents he’d picked up on the way to Albus and Karl’s apartment, since he’d apparently seen them on his walk over and couldn’t help himself. Karl, on the other hand, was trying everything in his power to see the present that Craig had gotten him early.

It wasn’t working.

“Why should he, Polly?” Yann asked, squeezing her shoulder gently. “He’d never actually go through with throwing away Craig’s present. He spent ages looking for it. Karl’s an adult.”

“Is he?” Albus offered softly.

Polly began to laugh again. “Why’s he so impatient, anyway? He’ll get to open the present in like… an hour. I mean… I know he’s an impatient person by nature, but I didn’t quite realise it reached that extent, and I’ve known him a while.”

Albus shrugged. “He’s tipsy. We pregamed a bit. Well, Karl did. Maybe that’s why.”

They heard the creak of a door open and all three heads spun to look, though they really couldn’t see anything at all considering the door to the bedroom was in the hallway. What they _heard,_ though, was Karl yelling “Finally!” followed by a small scuffle.

The three watched, confused and slightly worried, as Craig and Karl walked into the living room. Karl was holding a present in his arms, and Craig was holding two other ones in his.

“Yeah, so he basically forced me to let him hold his present,” Craig said.

Yann snorted. “Course he did. Gotta say, though – I’ve noticed there’s only two presents in your arms, and there’s three of us left. Care to explain?”

Craig walked over to sit on the spare seat beside them. “Yeah. You and Polly have a joint gift. Considering you’re basically attached at the hip anyway. Albus has his own.”

“Does that mean I’m not attached at the hip to Karl?”

Craig nodded.

“Phew,” Albus breathed.

Karl, who had settled down beside him, playfully flicked him in the arm. “Oi!”

Albus plastered a cheeky grin on his face and leant in to gently kiss Karl. “You know I meant that with love.”

He waved a hand at him and slumped down on the couch. “Can we open the presents now, then? Because Craig has _finally_ finished wrapping them?”

“No!” Polly sat up straighter. “Absolutely not. It’s tradition that we eat first and then we open presents later. We’re not breaking tradition because _you_ are drunk and impatient, Karl Jenkins.”

Karl pouted. “I’m not drunk.”

Albus patted his shoulder. “You sort of are.”

“Okay, we’ll put the presents under the tree – yes, even yours, Karl, it’s not going to grow legs – and then we’ll sort out dinner, okay?” Yann said, standing up from the chair and taking the presents from Craig’s arms beside them. “Because I don’t know about you guys, but I am not gonna survive on the three packets of chocolate chip cookies we bought and the carrots Karl bought for the reindeer.”


	17. The Christmas Dance - Albus & Karl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus has a question to ask Karl... if he can get the nerve.

“I just have to ask him! That’s all. I can do that… that’s simple… right?”

Albus sat in the Great Hall, breakfast uneaten in front of him. Most of the hall had cleared out, but he had a free first period so he was taking his time before the food all disappeared like it would eventually. He was _also_ having a breakdown over whether or not to ask Karl out to the Christmas Dance this year.

He drummed his fingers on the table. “It’s easy. You just have to walk up to him and say ‘Hey, do you wanna go to the dance with me?’ And he’ll say yes, or he’ll say no, and either way you can scream about it into your pillow later,” he muttered.

The boy was so in his head he didn’t even notice Karl walking up behind him, wondering why on earth he hadn’t left to go to class yet. His eyebrows furrowed as he overheard Albus’ last words. _Scream about it into your pillow later?_

 _“_ What are we screaming about into pillows?” Karl slid into the seat beside Albus.

Albus’ head shot up at the sound of Karl’s voice. He gave a slight awkward laugh and shrugged a shoulder, trying to brush it off even though he knew it wouldn’t work.

“I’ll ask you about this later. But, why aren’t you heading to class now?”

“I have a free period,” he explained. “Why aren’t _you_ heading to class?”

Karl’s eyes brightened. “We have the same free period and I didn’t even know! Neat. Mind if I hang around with you for it, then? Craig, Polly and Yann are all in classes right now. How annoying is that?”

He truly didn’t give Albus much of a chance to say no. Not that Albus would have.

The free period passed irritatingly quickly and quietly, the two boys sitting at the Great Hall table for the entire time, both of them quietly talking every now and then but mostly focusing on homework, though Albus wasn’t sure how he’d gotten _any_ homework done considering the fact that Karl was sat so close beside him.

When they stood up at the end of the period to head to their next classes, Karl nudged Albus gently in the side with an elbow.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” he started, and Albus’ insides became _mush._

“Yeah?” was all Albus could manage.

Karl smiled sweetly. “Wanna come to the Christmas Dance with me?”

Albus nearly stumbled. “The Dance– with– with you? Like– as– as a–”

“As my date, silly,” Karl was still smiling. “This is me asking you out because you’re too nervous to ask me out yourself.”

If Albus had been drinking, he would have spat out the water. “W-what?” He gave a small laugh. “How did you know I wanted to even ask you out in the first place?”

Karl shrugged a shoulder. “I’m very intuitive,” he said, “and I’m also just hoping for the best here, because I’ve wanted to ask you out too, and one of us was going to have to take the leap eventually, so why not me, huh? So will you come with me?”

Albus nodded, probably a little too eagerly.

“Good!” Karl flashed him a grin. “I’ll see you after Potions, then, yeah?”

And with that he disappeared off downstairs to the Potions classrooms, leaving Albus standing in the Entrance Hall, cheeks red and lost for words.


	18. The Best Christmas Photographer - Astoria & Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astoria thinks Ginny is prettier than the Christmas tree.

“Ah, right there! That’s perfect!” Astoria held up the camera to capture Ginny, standing by the Christmas tree, putting an ornament on one of the branches.

As soon as she’d snapped the picture, Ginny turned to her, eyebrows raised. “So you’re sneaking photos of me now, are you?” She laughed softly. “Fine. But only if you give me the camera later and let me take photos of _you_ when you’re least expecting it.”

Astoria was too busy staring down at the picture she’d just taken, and most of Ginny’s words went in one ear and out the other. A smile made its way to her face and she crossed the room, still staring down at the photo, until she was by Ginny’s side.

“You look beautiful, Gin,” Astoria smiled and held the camera out.

Ginny leant across, wrapping an arm around Astoria’s waist, to look at the camera. Even she had to admit that she liked the photo of herself. There weren’t many people who could take good photos of her when she was candid, but Astoria managed to do it every single time. The multicoloured lights of the tree were reflecting in her eyes and made her red hair look several different colours at once. She smiled at the photo.

“You’re the best photographer I know,” she hummed, pressing a kiss to Astoria’s cheek. “And also the only person I’ll ever let take photos of me when I’m in my pyjamas.”

Astoria laughed. “I’m honoured.”

“So you should be. Now, will you let me get back to decorating the tree? Or are we just gonna have it decorated on one side this year?”

“I was thinking that,” Astoria shrugged a shoulder. “It’s the _in_ thing, isn’t it?”

Ginny snorted. “Go on, go find something else to do.”

The last thing she expected was for Astoria to settle herself on the lounge, camera resting in her lap, head resting on her hand and eyes firmly placed on Ginny to watch her while she decorated the tree.

“Hey,” Ginny objected, “I didn’t mean _that._ ”

“You didn’t specify that I couldn’t,” Astoria’s eyes glittered. “So go on. Get decorating. I want to watch my pretty girlfriend make the tree pretty, too.”


	19. Ice Skating - Albus & Scorpius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius go ice skating together. It isn't as easy as Albus expected.

“ _Scorpius, if you let go of my hand I am going to fall over!”_

Albus’ voice was louder than usual and carried through the _entire_ skating rink, causing several pairs of eyes to drift over to the two. Scorpius was a natural at ice skating, having done it since he was little. Albus, however, had been the child much too afraid to step on the ice – even with the little penguin shaped helper.

“I’m not going to let go of your hand, Albus,” Scorpius laughed a little. “I’m just moving away from you a little bit so that you can actually move on your own, okay? Don’t you trust me?”

“Yes, I trust you,” Albus’ voice was quick, “but I don’t trust myself.”

Scorpius gently squeezed Albus’ gloved hands. “ _I_ trust you, so you should, too. Now, I’m going to move backwards and drag you with me, and you’re going to move as I move. What you’re _not_ going to do is fall over, because I’m still holding your hands.”

His eyes flashed. “You promise you won’t let go?”

“Promise, with all my heart,” Scorpius assured him. “You ready?”

Albus squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, then after a few moments, opened his eyes again and gave Scorpius a nod. “I trust me because you trust me. Let’s go.”


	20. Deck the Halls - Albus & Karl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Karl's Christmas party hopes are dashed.

Albus huffed and slumped down on the couch. It’d been a _long_ night at the party that he and Karl had stupidly agreed to go to. It was meant to be Christmas themed, but really that just meant a few pieces of tinsel hung around the place and some mulled wine for those who actually wanted to drink it – and there weren’t many people who took up the offer.

“Did you have that bad of a time?” Karl sat down on the couch beside Albus and kicked his sock clad feet up on the coffee table. He was still wearing his coat, not being bothered enough to take it off – and the heating hadn’t warmed the place up yet.

Albus snorted. “You could say that.”

“What was so bad about it?”

“Where do I begin?” Albus sighed. “I mean – I even donned my gay apparel. I left all my straight apparel at home in the attempts to have a good time. To ‘Deck the Halls’, as they say. And yet I still feel like I got punched in the face by Christmas and, at the same time, like there wasn’t a good enough reason to even refer to it as a Christmas party. Because two strings of tinsel does not equal Christmas.”

Karl let out a gentle laugh. “ _Punched in the face by Christmas._ I like that one.” He paused, then turned to look at his boyfriend. “And, if I do say so myself, your gay apparel is very festive, and quite nice on you. I approve.”


	21. The Sibling Bond - Ginny, Albus, James & Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny takes Albus, James and Lily to look at Christmas lights.

When Harry had sent a note telling Ginny that he’d be home a little late from work, but that he’d pick up dinner for them all on the way home, Ginny had to think quick. How do you entertain three children under ten on Christmas Eve alone? She’d come up with a simple, yet effective method, which was exactly how the four of them had ended up wandering around their neighbourhood in the dark looking at all of the pretty Christmas lights on all of the Muggle houses.

Lily, who was five, seemed to be having the most fun, eyes glittering as she looked up at all of the pretty lights. James, nine, had his sleeve tugged on several times whenever Lily spotted a house she particularly liked, but he didn’t seem to mind.

Albus, however, stayed firmly rooted to Ginny’s side. The seven year old was still an introverted boy – unlike either of his parents or his siblings – yet Ginny happily held his hand as they wandered down the street.

“Oooh, look at that house!” Lily exclaimed, taking off at a run to reach the next house. James trailed after her, Ginny not bothering to yell out a warning not to go too far, since she could see them from here anyway, with all of the lights so bright.

Beside her, Albus tugged at her hand. She looked down at him.

“Will dad be home soon?” He asked softly.

Ginny smiled. Albus wasn’t an overly affectionate boy. He often showed his affection in quieter ways, and this was one of them. “Soon, Albus. He’s getting dinner for us. We’ll head back home when we finish this street. Does that sound okay?”

Albus nodded. “Can I go and see the lights with James and Lily?”

“Of course you can, honey.”

Hesitantly, Albus let go of Ginny’s hand before jogging over to where Lily and James were kneeling in the snow by the next house, staring at a light up reindeer display. Ginny knew she should tell them off for kneeling in the snow, but she couldn’t bring herself to. Not when they all looked so happy. So she stood behind the three, watching with a smile on her face as James and Lily happily included Albus into their group.

He was a quiet boy, but everything he did tugged at Ginny’s heartstrings, and she was more than glad that Albus had James and Lily in her life, just like she’d had her brothers growing up. Even if he stayed quiet, she knew that the bond he’d have with his siblings would be like no other, and she was excited to see how it grew.


	22. Overdramatic - Albus & Scorpius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius unwraps his presents too slowly.

“Scorpius… I’m begging you, hurry up and unwrap the damn present or I’ll come over there and open it for you.” Albus sat on the edge of his bed in the Slytherin dormitory. They were set to be leaving for the holidays in a matter of hours, and since the two boys couldn’t see each other until after New Years, they’d decided to exchange Christmas presents beforehand. There was only one problem.

Scorpius Malfoy opened gifts so extraordinarily slowly.

“I don’t want to rip the paper!” He exclaimed. “You wrapped it so nicely and the paper is so pretty that I want to keep the paper, too.”

Albus thought it best not to mention that it was actually a witch in Hogsmeade who’d wrapped it, having set up a stall outside one of the stores wrapping presents for people for a few sickles.

Instead, he fell back on his bed with a loud groan. “You’re killing me.”

Scorpius snorted. “You’re being very overdramatic.”

“I’m not a dramatic person, actually.”

“That’s a lie if I’ve ever heard one.”

Albus sat up again, frowning over at Scorpius. “Please hurry up and unwrap it.”

And just to piss Albus off even more, Scorpius began to unwrap it even slower.


	23. Snow Fairies - James Sirius & Lily Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is rather excited about the snow.

Lily sprinted to the window, leaving her book on the sofa and nearly skidding into the window itself, at the very first sight of snow. It was only a few days away from Christmas now, and snow had yet to fall, which had disappointed Lily quite a lot. She always enjoyed snow at Christmas – and she particularly enjoyed it when she got to go to The Burrow with all of her family on Christmas Day and play in it.

The stairs creaked behind her and Lily twisted to see who was coming down them.

“James! Did you see? Did you see?”

He furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to her. “See what?”

“The snow! It’s snowing!”

James hummed. “Huh. It is. Didn’t think it was gonna actually snow this year.”

“Do you think it’ll stick?”

“I dunno, maybe,” James knelt down beside Lily so he was closer to her height. “Do you wanna make a wish that it’ll stick? Maybe that’ll help it.”

Lily nodded excitedly.

“Okay, repeat after me,” he began, “Dear Snow Fairies…”

“Dear Snow Fairies,” Lily diligently repeated.

“Please let the snow stick so that James and I can go outside and play in it. And so that we can drag Albus out of his bedroom to play with us too. Thank you.”

Lily repeated the words, then turned back to stare out the window again.

Moments passed, and as they did, the snow slowly started to stick.

“James! It’s working!”

James’ smile grew as he looked at his little sister. He truly hoped the childlike wonder in her eyes would never leave.


	24. Friends with Santa - Astoria, Draco & Scorpius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve, and little Scorpius once again won't go to sleep.

Scorpius was pouting. “But mum… what if Santa doesn’t like chocolate chip cookies? Or what if the reindeers are sick of carrots? What will they eat when they come here to deliver our presents?” He pulled the blankets up to his chin with a sigh.

Draco, standing beside Astoria, who was sat on the edge of Scorpius’ bed, smiled a little. “I’m sure that the reindeers and Santa will be fine, Scorpius. And Santa is magic, just like us. So if he doesn’t want chocolate chip ones, he could always summon some other flavoured ones from the pantry.”

Their son was only four years old, and yet nearly every year since he was old enough to talk they’d stayed awake with him late on Christmas Eve, talking about this very thing. Last year, they’d actually prepared early – cooking triple chocolate cookies instead, but then Scorpius had asked the dreaded “But what if Santa prefers the chocolate chip ones we made him last year?”

Despite Draco’s reassurance, Scorpius stayed worried.

“But we didn’t make the ones in the pantry so they won’t be as nice!”

Astoria laughed softly and leant forward to press her lips to Scorpius’ forehead. “Sweetheart, whatever Santa wants, Santa will get. Your father will make sure of that.”

“But– but Santa doesn’t like to be seen!”

“You’re right. But your dad and Santa are actually friends. Did you know that?”

Scorpius’ jaw dropped. “No, you’re not!” His eyes flickered up to his fathers, who was standing looking a little shellshocked at the words his wife had just said. “ _Are you_?”

Astoria turned around and raised her eyebrows at her husband.

“Uh… yeah. I am. Friends… with Santa Claus.”

Scorpius sat up in his bed a little. “Tell me all about him, please!”

Astoria stood up, pointing to the spot where she’d been sitting and indicating Draco take the spot. There was a twinkle in her eyes that Draco couldn’t ignore. And even if they had to stay up a little later getting Scorpius to sleep, it would certainly be a memorable Christmas Eve for him, and that was what mattered most of all.


	25. Christmas Day - Albus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus feels grateful this Christmas.

Albus had experienced a total of thirteen Christmasses in his life. His fourteenth was undeniably going to be the most terrifying and also the most anticipated. After all the trouble of the last few months, he was actually looking forward to a bit of breathing space over the holiday season, and even though he wished Scorpius could be there to celebrate it with him, he was strangely intrigued about it being just him and his family. They’d proven over the last month and a half that they did care for him, even when he thought they didn’t.

His birthday had passed quietly, just as he wanted it to. He and Scorpius had spent the day together before a family dinner at home with just him, his parents and siblings, and he’d slept soundly that night for the first time in a while. The nightmares weren’t so bad that night – he’d only had one, and it hadn’t been bad enough to warrant waking up James like he usually did. At James’ request, of course.

And now Christmas was here, and Albus felt like he could breathe.

They’d all woken up relatively early, with Lily and James doing the honours of waking up Albus and their parents, all of them heading down to the living room to start ripping into presents (“Just wait for us to get some tea, Lily, it’s early and I think I’m still asleep,” Harry had muttered, much to her dismay).

Albus was grateful that they’d decided to stay home this year. He felt like seeing all of the family at The Burrow might be too overwhelming, so it was just going to be the five of them. His grandparents were coming over for dinner in a few days to make up for them missing out on Christmas together, and Albus looked forward to that, too.

As Albus sat, leaning up against the couch behind him, wrapping paper scattered around his feet and presents piled up beside him, watching Lily opening up the present that he’d gotten her with a smile on her face, watching James cheering as he got the one present he’d really been wanting this year, seeing the looks on his parents faces as they watched all three of them, Albus was grateful.

He was most of all grateful that he hadn’t destroyed the world. But he was also grateful that he even had a family that had proven to him time and time again in the past two months that they did love him. That they _did_ want him here. Even if Albus had always known, deep in the back of his mind, that he was wanted, he’d never particularly felt it until now. He wished it hadn’t taken what it had to get to this point. And he wouldn’t do it again if the opportunity rose. But now he knew and he didn’t intend to take it for granted.

He toyed with a piece of wrapping paper, twisting it around in his hands and folding it into random shapes, just to keep himself occupied as his parents started on unwrapping their presents. He’d spent the last month slightly dreading Christmas, fearing feeling unwanted or unnecessary on the day. But now he felt anything but.

Albus Potter felt loved, and it was a feeling he never wanted to forget.


	26. Lily Luna - Albus, James & Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is quite honestly sick of James and Albus' bickering.

“I made a mistake,” James groaned, laying on the sofa. “I made a very, very huge mistake last night and I know that Dad banned us from talking about time turners after that whole thing in your fourth year, Al – but if I had a time turner right now–”

Albus reached out and placed a hand over James’ mouth from his spot on the floor.

It was the morning after Christmas, and both of the boys had fallen asleep in the living room, having given up their usual beds at The Burrow to the extra family members that had come along to celebrate this year. James had insisted he take the couch, which had left Albus on a small and very uncomfortable blow up mattress on the floor. Luckily, it was the perfect height for Albus to successfully cover James’ mouth to get him to shut up.

“It’s too early for you to bring up my fourth year,” Albus said. “Go back to sleep.”

“Don’t you want to hear about my mistake?” He murmured despite Albus’ hand.

“I already know what your mistake is.”

James sat up a little, pushing Albus’ hand off of him. “How? Are you psychic?”

“No, I’m your brother. And I also watched you drink a bottle and a half of firewhiskey last night, which was stupid and irresponsible and–”

He snorted. “Stupid and irresponsible? You wanna talk about stupid and irresponsible? In your fourth–”

Albus swore under his breath and sat up before launching himself at James in an attempt to cover his mouth again. “You’re such an asshole! Shut up, will you? You wouldn’t be saying all of this if you weren’t hungover!” His words were a little too loud for the time of the morning – and for James’ head.

“Ow, stop yelling!” James huffed, hands moving to cover his ears. “You’re an asshole.”

“I said you were one first.”

The stairs behind them creaked. Lily, eyebrows furrowed, stood on the bottom step, watching her brothers. She shook her head. “I can’t believe you two are my brothers. I want a do over.” She wandered a little closer to them. “Both of you, shut up. Everyone’s still sleeping and you’re being obnoxious gits.”

James and Albus both spun around to stare at her, jaws dropped. Despite the fact that she was eighteen now, the two boys still saw her as a child. And the fact that she’d just called them both _obnoxious gits_ didn’t help matters either.

“Oh, stop it,” Lily rolled her eyes. “I’m going to get breakfast. You’re being silly.”

The two watched as she walked away and disappeared into the kitchen.

“What just happened?” James breathed.

“We just got told off by our younger sister,” Albus replied softly.

“Yeah, you did!” Lily’s voice yelled from the kitchen.


	27. Surprise - Albus & Karl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl knows Albus better than he thinks.

“This is fun,” Albus hummed, looking around the room. They’d been invited to a post-Christmas, pre-New Years Party by some people Karl knew, and both had decided to go simply because they had no other plans for the evening. Albus, however, was starting to regret the decision. He’d _much_ rather be curled up on a couch at home with a mug of something warm and a movie on.

Karl, stood beside him, downed the rest of his drink. “You wanna go home?”

Albus’ head twisted to look at Karl at a scarily fast speed. He had _not_ expected to hear that from him at all. To the best of his knowledge, Karl had actually been having a good time. He’d talked to several people – doing all of the talking so Albus wouldn’t have to – all night. He’d never gave off any hints that he wasn’t having fun either.

“What?” Karl raised an eyebrow. “I know you.”

“We don’t – we don’t _have_ to go home. If you’re having fun–”

Karl shook his head and reached down to grab Albus’ hand. “I’m not. Let’s go home.”


	28. Resolutions - Albus & Scorpius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius has resolutions for the new year. But telling Albus what they are? Unlikely.

“Do you have any New Years Resolutions?” Albus asks, leaning back in his chair at the cafe. His tea in front of him is long finished, yet somehow Scorpius is still drinking his. Albus is positive that it must be cold by this point.

Scorpius hums and takes another sip of his tea before drumming his fingers on the table for a few moments. He had several, if Albus was really wondering. The first one involved them coming out to this cafe at least once a month – and that was a recent addition to the list, simply because the tea was good and the pastry Scorpius had eaten for breakfast was probably the best thing he’d eaten all year, and considering it was only three days until the end of the year, that was saying something.

No offence at all to the cookies Albus had baked for Scorpius’ birthday in January.

“Well, a few,” Scorpius admits with a shrug. “Do you?”

Albus narrows his eyes. “I asked you first.”

“You’re pulling the ‘I asked you first’ card on me?”

“I am,” he nods triumphantly with a smirk. “Now tell me your resolutions.”

Scorpius succinctly shakes his head. “I can’t. I read something online the other day that says if you tell others about your resolutions, it’s less likely for them to happen.”

Albus stifles a laugh. “And you believed it?”

“I did. No harm trying it, is there?”

“I suppose not,” Albus sighs. “Did you write them in your journal?”

“Of course I did.”

A twinkle arises in Albus’ eyes and Scorpius sees it too late. Albus is reaching across the table faster than the speed of light to grab the floral journal next to Scorpius’ empty plate that had once held a pastry. Scorpius is gasping, nearly knocking over his tea to grab his journal before Albus’ sticky paws can reach it. He fails.

Albus holds the journal tightly in his hands and fiddles with the elastic keeping it closed. Scorpius looks at him with puppy eyes, and even though Albus was never planning on actually opening the journal anyway, his boyfriend’s face makes him hand the journal back to him either way.

“I wouldn’t read it,” Albus says. “I promise. What you write in there, they’re your personal things. They’re not for my eyes. And if your resolutions are secrets too, then that’s fine.” He shrugs a shoulder. “I hope they all come true for you.”

Scorpius holds the journal close to his chest, yet he realises he was never afraid of Albus opening it anyway because he knew he wouldn’t. He smiles at the thought. He knows Albus well, and Albus knows him just the same – and that’s _always_ enough.


	29. Strangest Week of the Year - Harry & Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week after Christmas is always strange, even for the Potters.

“What day is it again?” Ginny asked, leaning up against the window frame in the dining room. She’d been standing there for a few minutes, a warm cup of tea in her hands, watching the snow fall into the garden.

The Christmas festivities were over now, and things were starting to go back to normal before they inevitably got busy again for New Years. They’d entered the part of the year where absolutely no one knew what day it was or what was happening – which was why Ginny was glad she didn’t have to go back to work until the 4th of January, since she was in such a strange state of mind after Christmas.

Harry poked his head out from the kitchen where he was working on cooking breakfast for the two of them and the children that were still fast asleep upstairs, recovering from their few days at The Burrow. “It’s Tuesday, isn’t it? Or Monday?”

“You’re no help,” Ginny laughed, tearing her eyes away from the snow. She wandered away from the window and into the kitchen. “You’d think after living through this weird post-Christmas week for so many years, we’d be used to it by now. But it’s still the most confusing week of the year.”

He laughed as he cracked an egg into the frying pan on the stove. “Yeah, you’re right about that. I’m not good with dates on any other day of the year, so this week is extra tough for me. I’m surprised you trusted me to give you an answer.”

“I’m not sure I did,” Ginny admitted with a grin. “You’re just the only person here I could ask, so I went for it.” She took a sip of her tea and walked into the kitchen, sitting her cup on the bench. “Anything I can do to help with breakfast?”

“Would it be too much to ask you to wake up the kids?” Harry grimaced.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Leave me the hard task, don’t you?”

Harry turned to her with a sheepish smile, then leant in and briefly kissed her cheek. “I love you. You’re the best wife. I’m so lucky to have you.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, and at his attempts to coax her into waking up the sleeping children – all three of whom definitely did _not_ want to be woken up, even if it _was_ nearly 10am.

“Fine. But those better be some damn good eggs,” she huffed, turning on her heel and walking out of the kitchen to tackle the dangerous task.


	30. Snow Storm - Albus & Scorpius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius warm up after a snow storm.

“Why is it so cold? Is it allowed to be this cold? I think this isn’t allowed,” Albus huffed, tugging his jacket closer to himself as he and Scorpius hurried into the warmth of the Malfoy house out of the chilly December air. It had just started to snow again, and a cool breeze had accompanied it.

Scorpius headed straight for the drawing room where a heater was warming the room. He collapsed to his knees in front of it, hands held up to its warmth. “I’m never going outside again. I can’t believe I let you convince me to play Quidditch with you.”

Albus knelt down beside him, gaping. “ _I_ convinced _you_?”

“Yeah, it was your idea to go out there and play Quidditch.”

“In what world would I ever ask _you,_ Quidditch extraordinaire, to play Quidditch with me, professional watcher from the stands?” Albus scoffed, hands out in front of him, too, in the hopes he could gain feeling in them again in a minute.

Scorpius shrugged. “I don’t know. It was definitely your idea, though.”

Astoria appeared in the door of the drawing room. “Oh, good. You’re both inside. I was about to come out and bring you both in. Your father says there’s meant to be a snow storm coming in, Scorpius. I’ve sent a letter off to your parents already, Albus. You’re more than welcome to stay here until it passes.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that,” Albus smiled over at her.

She entered the room and took a seat on the sofa before picking up a book she’d left there before and starting to read it. Their previous conversation was forgotten now that Astoria was in the room, neither of them wanting to disrupt her. Instead, they moved until they were shoulder to shoulder, hands still held out in front of them towards the heater to continue warming up.

Scorpius glanced over at Albus and gently reached over a hand to remove a stray leaf from his hair. It must have fallen there when they’d been playing Quidditch. “You have a leaf,” he explained as Albus furrowed his eyebrows.

“Oh. Thanks,” Albus hummed, yet Scorpius didn’t miss the way. his cheeks flushed.

He leant into Albus side a little and rested his head on his shoulder. “Warming up now?”

“Well, now that I essentially have a human teddy bear cuddling up to my side…”

Scorpius laughed louder than he intended to, causing Astoria to glance over at them from the sofa. She smiled at the sight of her son – _sons –_ and turned back to her book. If the heating in the room wasn’t warming her heart, the sight of the happy boys would certainly do the job.


	31. New Years Eve - Albus & Karl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This New Years, Albus is finally going to kiss Karl. If Karl doesn't kiss him first, that is.

“ _So,_ are you kissing anyone this New Years?” Polly sidled up to Albus’ side and slung an arm over his shoulders. She was tipsy – most of the people at the party were, to be honest – but she still had her wits about her when she was like this.

Albus met her eyes and raised his eyebrows. “Are _you_?”

He fully knew the answer. But he also knew that Polly would happily enjoy talking about Yann at any moment, and if Albus could keep her off of the topic of who _he’d_ be kissing this New Years, he’d be happy.

Polly’s face broke into a grin. “ _Obviously,_ ” she hummed, before pointing out Yann across the room, standing by the door to the kitchen and in the middle of a discussion with Craig. “I kiss Yann every year, and I have since school. You’re well aware of this.” She paused and Albus inwardly cringed. “What I’m not well aware of, though, is your situation. Do you care to explain, or are you gonna change the subject again?”

 _Damn it._ Albus frowned and looked away from Polly. His eyes accidentally met the exact person he’d been thinking of when he heard Polly’s words. Karl Jenkins, standing on the coffee table in the centre of the room, singing along to whatever weird song was currently playing. He looked away as soon as he’d seen him.

And yet, Polly was once again irritatingly observant.

“Oh, of _course,_ ” she exclaimed. “You’re actually gonna get the guts to do it this year? If I do recall, you had an attempt last New Years that didn’t entirely go to plan, did it?”

Albus flushed. “We don’t talk about that, Polly.”

She laughed. “Fine, we don’t talk about that. But I mean it. Is this the year?”

He shrugged a shoulder. “Might be. I mean… I _want_ to be.”

Polly squeezed his shoulder. “Then do it. You guys would be cute, and you’ve spent this whole year dancing around each other and quite honestly, it’s driving us all mad. You both like each other. You should just take the leap.”

“You say that like it’s easy.”

“It can be,” Polly smiled. “Trust me. This is your year. You can do it.”

When midnight came around and Polly had eventually left Albus to find Yann for the upcoming countdown, Albus found himself standing by the Christmas tree that was still up in the corner of the living room. His hands were knotted together in front of him and his mind full of words trying to hype himself up to kiss Karl at midnight.

He didn’t even realise that Karl had sought _him_ out and was now standing beside him until he looked up at the sound of the countdown beginning. _“Ten!”_ was shouted, and Albus looked up in shock because he hadn’t found Karl yet, only to see Karl stood right beside him. Karl flashed him a grin.

“I was thinking,” Karl began, just as _Nine_ was yelled across the room. “We need a do over. From last year, I mean. If you’re up for one, of course, and there’s no one else you wanna kiss in this room.”

Three seconds passed, and with them _eight,_ _seven_ and _six_ before Albus answered.

“Okay,” he said simply. “I thought the same.”

_Five._

_Four._

“I was going to find you, actually.”

_Three._

“But I found you first, right?”

Albus laughed softly. “Yeah, you did.”

_Two._

_One._

Everyone in the room erupted into cheers and it was like the rest of the people in the room all drifted away as Albus finally caught a hold of his nerves, turned to Karl beside him and _finally_ leant in to kiss him for the first time in exactly a year.

He could feel that Karl was smiling as they kissed, and couldn’t help but smile himself, and when they pulled away, Karl was smiling bigger than Albus had ever seen before. Polly, Yann and Craig were all cheering for them across the room.

“Sorry it took me a year to do that,” Albus said softly.

Karl shook his head, still smiling. “It was worth the wait. _You_ are worth the wait.”


End file.
